Trust Me
by eli2abelle
Summary: The last thing Jane heard was Lisbon's scream before he hit his head on the wheel and everything went black.


**Only yesterday, I published a Mentalist story called Blood Red. After getting a couple of reviews, I decided that I wanted to carry on how I had been writing before watching seasons 6 and 7 of The Mentalist. Meaning this is set when the team still works at CBI. Nothing definite has happened between Jane and Lisbon yet, but true fans will know that 'Jisbon' was always there, even before they began working for the FBI. I had actually starting writing this about a year ago, but thought I might as well publish it and see what you all think :) Hopefully I will be able to carry this story on, but no promises. I _am_ quite busy at the moment, what with needing to update a couple of old stories _and_ write chapter 6 of A New Life! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

" _No need to bother Rigsby… I'll pick you up tomorrow. Shall we say seven?"_

Now, looking back on that conversation, Lisbon wished she'd refused. If she had, they would not be trapped in his car at the bottom of a bank with no way to warn the team of the approaching danger.

Half an hour earlier…

"I told you we should have left earlier," Lisbon said accusingly.

"Relax Lisbon. We're perfectly on time. Even on the off chance they arrive before us, it doesn't matter. Anyway… I seem to remember waiting outside your house for a full ten minutes before you came out."

Lisbon glared at Jane, and he chuckled. They sat in silence for another five minutes before she spoke up again. "Don't look now but that SUV has been following us since we left town." The first thing he did when she said this was look in the mirror. Almost as if they had seen the movement, they sped up and made to overtake them. When they didn't pass, he looked over to see the barrel of a gun aimed out the open window.

"Look out!" He pushed her down and swerved to the side. Glass went everywhere as the bullet smashed through his window. As he fought for control of the car, the SUV smashed into them in an attempt to force them off the road.

"Jane!"

He pulled on the wheel, but could do nothing as they careened towards the edge of the road. The car flipped and rolled down the steep slope. The last thing he heard was her scream before he hit his head on the wheel and everything went black.

Lisbon's first thought when she woke up was of Jane. Dazed, she looked over to see him slumped over the steering wheel.

"Jane!" She tugged on her seatbelt, wincing at the pain in her chest. "Come on-" She managed to release it, and leaned over to check on him. When she touched his arm, she felt something wet. Blood. "Jane? Can you hear me?" At her voice, he let out a soft moan and lifted his head.

"Lisbon-" He put a hand to his head, bringing it away to find it covered in blood. The stuff was everywhere. He was suddenly alert, realising what had happened. "Lisbon! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She hushed him, taking off her jacket and wrapping it tightly around his arm.

He looked down at it, confused. "I got shot? Why didn't I feel it?"

"Adrenaline," she responded simply. She finished bandaging the wound, and started examining the cut on his forehead. "This looks pretty deep. We might need to-"

"Lisbon," he said, grabbing her hand. "Calm down."

She shook her head firmly. "No… we have to get out of here!"

"Lisbon!" He cupped her face in his hands, and she froze. "We need to call the team. That man will be going after them."

"How do you know?" she asked.

He released her and started searching for his phone. "They didn't bother checking we were dead, which means they are in a hurry. My guess if that there's something at the crime scene they don't want us to find." He reached under the seat and felt around. "Where is it?"

She groped around for her cell before remembering that she had left it at the office the previous day. With a sigh of frustration she tried - unsuccessfully - to open her door. She threw all her weight against it, but it still wouldn't budge.

"The doors will all be unable to open with the amount of times we-" He paused, bending down to pick something up off the floor.

"What? What is it?"

He held up his phone. Well, the remains of it.

She turned and began kicking at the door in anger.

"Lisbon… stop! Lisbon!" He fumbled for his seat belt release.

She ignored him, instead using her elbow to smash the rest of the window.

He managed to free himself, and lunged to grab her, but she pulled away and was halfway out when the pain in her chest increased, and she dropped back into her seat with a gasp. "What's wrong?" Jane leaned over her, concerned. "What's hurting?"

"My ribs. I think they're broken," she said, wincing as he gently pressed down on her torso.

"I don't think so. They're probably just badly bruised."

She moaned as his fingers found a particularly sensitive area.

He stopped immediately. "Hey. Look at me."

She looked over at him, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay."

She nodded. "I know. I just wish we could get out of the stupid car!" She pulled away and once again tried to climb out the window.

"Lisbon! Stop… you'll hurt yourself!" He grabbed her arm, and she turned her face towards him.

"Trust me."

He reluctantly released her, and she carefully wriggled her way out of the narrow opening.

Inch by inch, she moved forwards until her top half was out. This was a problem.

She obviously hadn't thought this through. On any usual day, she would have been able to spin around and sit on the top of the door as she pulled her legs out and jumped to the ground, but she knew her ribs wouldn't be able to handle it. She couldn't get fully out without falling flat on her face, which would be painful, not to mention extremely embarrassing. Taking a deep breath, she launched herself out of the window, making sure she spun around as she jumped so not to land on her front, which would cause her unnecessary pain.

"Lisbon!" Jane scrambled out of his seat and was out of her window and kneeling at her side in a second. "What were you thinking? Are you okay? Teresa!"

She uncurled herself and sat up, raising an eyebrow at him. "Relax. I'm fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and helped her to her feet. They both looked around, finding themselves surrounded by trees. Jane looked up to where the road was, and saw how far up it was. "We should try to get up there."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Lisbon muttered.

 **What's going to happen to the rest of the team? Will Jane and Lisbon be able to get to them in time? Please take the time to leave a review or send me a quick message telling me how I did. I love hearing what you all have to say! Do you think I should continue? I will probably only update if enough people want me to. I have other stories to work on, so you need to prove to me that updating this will be worthwhile!**

 **\- eli2abelle**


End file.
